


Cursed Heart

by lucky13cat



Series: Defy the Stars [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Curses, M/M, Magic, Magical Yuta, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky13cat/pseuds/lucky13cat
Summary: Yuta will never fall in love. He refuses to. For if he does, those he loves will die and leave him heartbroken.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Defy the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Cursed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Look y'all I wrote this in less than an hour because I was ignoring the huge exam I have tomorrow. This will probably be edited or something, but for now, this is what y'all get. This first chapter is meant to be the prologue. Next chapter will actually dive into the relationships and Yuta's magic. Unsure right now if this will be an angsty long haul (because I'm so bad at finishing those) or if it'll be a fluffy fic (which would end hopefully very quickly).  
> I like the idea of using magic and triads in my fics, but I never manage to write them well. Hopefully, this doesn't totally suck.

Their family curse had all started with his great grandmother, Yuta’s elder sister used to whisper to him at night. Their family had always had magic, and their great grandmother was one of the most powerful of their bloodline. She was so powerful she could make the rain do her bidding and the ground listen to her words.

She had fallen in love with her best friend, the daughter of her father’s business partner. The two were so deeply in love it was as if their souls had become one, and they wanted to stay together forever. Their love was so beautiful and shining that it was almost magical.

But, Yuta’s great grandmother was engaged to marry a high ranking military man. Everyone believed it to be an excellent match, giving prestige to a powerful witch family, but the two girls had despaired because they were to be separated. Yuta’s great grandmother hatched a plan. Everyone said the two girls seemed to share the same soul, so why not bond their souls together. Then no one could deny their love and connection.

Yuta’s sister had always sighed dramatically at this part, and Yuta had rolled his eyes and wait impatiently every single time. He didn’t need the theatrics.

The night before the wedding, the two girls had slipped away from their homes and met. The two girls joined hands, and their great grandmother soon started her spell. She called out into the universe begging for anyone to listen, to help them as she joined their souls. Her call rang out, but the wrong spirit answered.

A trickster spirit had heard the girls and seen what they were doing. Hoping to cause some mischief, he alerted the girls’ families to what they were doing, and soon the two girls were running for their lives. They were chased so far they made it to the cliffs by the sea, where the two girls had to make their final stand. Yuta’s great grandmother had only managed to get through half of her spell, and she hurried to finish it before their families descended upon them.

Except the cliffs they stood on were old and dangerous, Yuta’s sister used to whisper excitedly Yuta hanging onto her every word. The ground was not stable enough for the girls to stand there or for the power their great grandmother was calling down onto them. The ground beneath their feet splintered and trembled, but the girls were too busy trying to finish the spell. However just before the spell could be sealed the ground beneath them fell away plunging the two girls into the sea.

Yuta’s great grandmother could swim, but her lover could not and the waves were rough that night.

Yuta always teared up at that part, the image of grasping desperately for someone only for the tide to rip them away always vivid in his mind. His sister would continue her story, and he would hide his tears and try to listen to her.

Their great grandmother was rescued, but her lover had drowned. Her grief had nearly destroyed her, but her family did not care, saying her lover had been nothing but trouble to begin with. They married her off, and soon she had children. The long years had turned the grief in her heart to rage, and their great grandmother had wanted to protect her child from this. So their great grandmother cast a final spell, one meant to last for generations. Her descendants would not feel love’s horrible knife, her spell would make sure of it.

Except, that spell did not work the way their great grandmother intended it to. Her years old rage and grief had darkened its intention and twisted it. Instead of protecting her descendants from despair and heartbreak, it cursed them to it. For if any of her bloodline fell in love, they were doomed to watch their love leave them forever. And because it was a blood curse, there was no way to undo it.

Yuta always ended the story in tears. He hated it, hated how he was doomed to have his heartbroken. His sister would end her story softly, and they’d sit in silence until their mother found them. She’d always know and would sigh.

“You must not let those old stories take root in your head. That will only give the curse power.”

Their mother did not believe in their family curse. It was her blood, but she had been born without magic and with a practical mind. Even after the loss of her husband, she refused to give the curse any credence. Yuta was the only one of her children who’d inherited her family’s powers, and that always worried her.

“Curses lose their power when no one gives them any.”

Yuta wanted to believe her, wanted to believe that he wasn’t doomed to face heartbreak, but he couldn’t. He refused to give the curse power over his love, but not because he wouldn’t believe in it. He would not give the curse any power because he would never ever fall in love. He promised that to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! Tell me what you think will happen or how shitty my writing is, either way, leave a comment!


End file.
